The Adventures of Daisy Wood with Sonic Characters!
by Usagi Lemons
Summary: Daisy became an orphan at a young age of 7 after her parents fell ill. Now starting high school little did Daisy and Madison(her friend) know they were known in another universe too. After a ship crash in school Daisy's world is under attack of face sucking monsters and it's up to Sonic and his team to save the world with the addition of Daisy and her friend! I know, sucky title.


**So, I've never written a Sonic fanfiction before, nor am I very familiar with the franchise so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong, all I've seen and played is Sonic Heroes, Shadow the hedgehog, Sonic x, and Sonic Riders.**

 **I don't own anything from the sonic universe**

 **Summary: Daisy became an orphan at a young age of 7 after her parents fell ill, having her childhood friend's mother take her in after being left with no relative to live with. The two girls have grown rather close together and have even gotten rather popular around the world. Little did Daisy and Madison know they were known in another universe too. After a big bag, and a plane crash in the middle of class, Daisy and Madison go through a series of meeting all sorts of enlarged talking creatures, and dangerous adventures.**

 **Sorry I suck with summaries.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Blast**

 _Daisy stared at the two pictures of her parents on top of black boxes, her face empty as the rained poured. The faces of many people in black sobbed in front of the pictures, as an old man in black spoke. Whatever he was saying Daisy couldn't hear it, she found herself staring at her friend's sad face, as well as her friend's mother. A woman with red short hair, dressed in a very expensive businesswoman black suit. She was sobbing into her handkerchief as the man spoke. This was a woman Daisy had seen for as long as she remembered, she was always there, a friend of her mom's if not best friends. Daisy had felt so much that her emotions had all shut off at once. She turned her head back to the pictures of her parents, her mother's long wavy light brown hair, smiling at her. Her mother was beautiful, young, and full of kindness, she couldn't remember a time she was ever upset with her mother, not for long that is, and her father was just as kind. It was no wonder he fell for her, they were high school sweethearts. The thought that they were gone seems unreal. How could they be? They were adults, her parents, they weren't supposed to be gone, they weren't supposed to till they were old, wasn't that how it worked? So why?_

 _Then she felt a small hand on hers, and she to follow that arm up to see Maddison, her friend, they went and did everything together. The girl's long straight black hair was half tied back with a bow. Her dress was elegant and very much doll-like after all the mother did run a fashion business. She stared at the girl's dark eyes, a sad look at her face, and then all at once Daisy could feel once again, and it came to her all at once. Tears filled her eyes, and she held Maddison's hands tightly, and let out a sob, and she didn't stop crying. She heaved and shook and cried louder and louder and Maddison hugged her._

Daisy's eyes opened and stared at the perfectly white ceiling of her room, her eyes squinting at the bright sunlight shining through her large window. She sat up just as the alarm went off and she shot it off immediately. It had been a while since she dreamt about her past, it had already been nine years, and although time had healed her, it didn't stop her from looking at other children with parents. Despite being taken in by Maddison's mother, the woman was a busy one, constantly on trips, and hardly around. She calls very often though, and the woman is divorced. It was usually just Maddison and her most of the time, and while the mother was away she sends many demo fashion clothes for Daisy to try one. This was how Daisy got into the modeling industry, and with modeling eventually came to some notice from the public.

Despite it having been nine years since she's come to this home, she had yet to adjust to the luxurious life, of maids and servants to do her chores. She didn't mean to be ungrateful, she wasn't, but in all reality, she just wanted a normal life. She got up before the maid came knocking on the door to bug her, washed up and dressed into her uniform for school. She even went to a rich school, she went down when she was ready, Maddison sitting on the breakfast table waiting for her, a smile on her face as she spoke into a phone.

"Okay mama, I have to go now" The beep of the phone call ends. "Good morning Daisy" She greeted cheerfully, Daisy smiled back and returned the greeting. "I was up all night doing my part of the project," She said. "You were so mean not to help me" She whined.

"If I didn't know you any better I would have believed you," said Daisy eating her eggs. "What outfit are you working on this time?" Madison tried to look guilty as if caught red-headed, but Daisy knew better. It started years ago where Maddison was now involved in her mother's business in fashion, Daisy being their model and all, they liked to tease he in making cute, girly outfits that had many ruffles and pink bows.

"Oh, nothing big, just a cute bunny outfit-"

"Absolutely not," Daisy said firmly.

"Oh please, Daisy!" Maddison's eyes were sparkling. "It's so cute! It's pink and yellow with red shoes and white stocking! I must see it on you!" You see, Maddison has an obsession with fashion, specifically cute things on Daisy. After living with them, and the fact that Maddison's mom was never around it seems like Maddison has taken it upon herself to be rather, motherly to Daisy. Buying her clothes, making sure she eats, things like that.

"No" Daisy got up. "Come on we're going to be late to school" Daisy marched on to the double doors where the limo was waiting to take them to school.

"Oh since when did you care about school" Maddison followed. She did care for school, she wanted to get into a good university, want to get a well-paying job Daisy so she could stand on her own two feet without Maddison or her mother. "What about this one" her friend showed her sketchbook out outfits and she gestured to a pink cat outfit, with bells and lots of ruffles on the dress and who could miss the cat ears and tall. Daisy's face turned red at the image of her in that.

"No way!" She practically fell into the car seat and was tempted to tell the driver to leave Maddison behind.

"I brought the outfits with me anyway," Maddison said pulling out a bag from between the seats. "I wanted to show the class some options for our class project" Daisy mentally cringed, her face red up to her ears. Each class in grade nine was supposed to do some sort of project for a day. An event, like a cafe, or a haunted house, it was a contest between classes and Maddison was in charge of outfits. The class had voted on some sort of cafe setting.

"Can't it be just normal maid outfits?"

"We have to stand out!" Maddison was too competitive...

* * *

The school was an odd thing for Daisy, she was either stared at or talked about.

"That's the girl on the magazine cover"

"Really? She doesn't look all that in real life"

"She's just friends with a rich girl that's why she's known"

"I heard Alex confessed to her last week"

"No way, the captain of the basketball team Alex?"

"Yeah, but she rejected him"

"She thinks she's all that, oh my God, it's disgusting"

Daisy had grown to ignore this, it didn't bother her anymore, besides she had bigger issues, especially the things inside Maddison big bag. The costumes, she's never worn and 'modeled' in front of a class. It was always just her and Maddison. She wasn't looking forward to the end of the day as she normally did.

"Alright Daisy, see you at the end of class," Maddison said smiling widely as she felt for her class rep meeting, leaving her alone to go to class. Her seat was at the back of the class by the window, and for most of the morning she found herself staring out the window, she frowned as midday she thought she saw a shooting stare oddly.

"Miss Woods? Miss Woods!" Daisy looked up at the front of the class, the teacher calling her, her classmates staring at her, either smirking or just staring. "Please share your part on Romeo and Juliet relationship" the teacher growled unimpressed by her, Daisy took her her work, picking it up to read it.

"I sided with the Prince's son, I believe he would have been a better match with Juliet..." After sharing the first paragraph of her essay the teacher told her to hand it in, and he walks back some girls gave her looks and snide remarks while the boys smiling at her, and she returned to staring out her window. When the end of the day came Maddison came into the room and told everyone to wait, as she stole Daisy away.

"Ready?" Daisy signed.

"As ready as I'll ever be" She took her into the bathroom to change and Daisy listened. The outfit fit like a glove. The dress was black, with white ruffles at the end, with many white layers under to make the skirt really puffy. With black stockings and pink boots. The apron on top the black dress is what gave it away to be maid-like. It was pink with puffy sleeves. A bell color went around her neck a black tall hung behind her under all the puffy skirt, and of course, what's a cat maid outfit without some ears. Black fur ears stuck to her head with a band, Maddison styled her hair in a way that hid the band perfectly. When she stopped out Maddison let out a sound of glee, flashing her camera and taking pictures.

"It's perfect, we'll win for sure!" She took Daisy's hand and rushed her to the class, and the moment they stepped in the chatter died down and people stared. "This is one of my many outfits for our class cafe!" She proudly said as Daisy stood there awkwardly, staring at the floor, many stood up rushing to Daisy.

"Oh my God, it's cute!" Someone said touching the skirt.

"The ears!"

"The tail!" Another said, what happened next was so fast and unexpected that it took a while for Daisy to register the window glass breaking, the walls blasting out, the screams and cries.

"Someone call 911!" Someone cried, Daisy stared at some injured students before her eyes landed at what looked like a plane or space ship shiver, and black, round and big, huge. Students were running around the hall, some approached it, and just as one touched it opened to out jumped something. It stuck onto his face like an octopus

", and the student screamed.

"Get it off, get it off!" Suddenly Daisy's hand was taken by Maddison and pulled out the classroom.

"We have to run!" Her friend said, and Daisy followed her, running after her as she stared behind her as others seem to finally decide it was time to run too.

"Maddison!" Daisy called. "What were those things? What's going on?" It seems many classrooms were hit, and many students were injured. Panic and fear filled Daisy's eyes as more alien-like creatures crawled out and clung on students. It wasn't long till the police and firefighters came.

"We have to get away, we have to run-" Maddison yelled and was cut off when those eight-legged aliens smacked right into Maddison.

"No!" the flower named girl grabbed it from its ones eyed head and tried to yank it off. Its skin felt slippery and scally. It was gross but Daisy kept crawling at it. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" She rawred. _Not Maddison, anyone but Maddison!_ She kept clawing at it until she got to its eye till it finally goes, Daisy took the lead this time, taking Maddison's hand and running in front. They ran down the stairs, down the halls, and corridors, reaching a dead end only to go another way. The sound of the gunshot was loud and screams and cries, hordes of students filling the halls and pushing and shoving. The force of the human body was so strong and fast that the grip on Maddison's hand was slipping.

"Daisy!" Her friend cried out, panic in her eyes as their grip was losing.

"Don't let go!" Daisy cried back but it was too late, their hands were forced apparent by the wave of students, forced to go opposite directions. While most were getting out the doors, Daisy could see the lights of the police outside, could hear the sirens but she kept fighting back the students to get back inside. Maddison was still in there. "Maddison!" She cried out. "Maddison!" She called again finally getting out of the student wave. The halls were suddenly empty, and it was quiet. She stared at the broken windows and open doors, they want to run was suddenly gone, and the adrenaline had passed her system. She walked slowly, heart pounding in her ears. She peeked in a class window only to freeze at the site, Aliens, everywhere, sucking on student's heads, as if sucking their life away, they lay motionless on the ground. Daisy ducked down just as one of the aliens turned to look. She quietly walked off. Was it too late for Maddison? No, they weren't dead, who said they were dead? Just sick, yeah just sick. And sickness can be cured. Daisy walked on, walking slowly up the stairs.

"No..." She heard a whimper down the hall. She peeked over, Maddison was cornered as three aliens approached her.

"Maddison-" Something hit it from behind, blasting her off her feet, she turned quickly blocking her head for the attack, and the alien did just that, jump on her arms, letting out a squeal of a sound. His mouth like a gaping hole. "Get off of me!" She kicked it off and it hit the wall with a wet thud. The three aliens facing Maddison turned to her now.

"Daisy..." Maddison whimpered.

"Run! I'll distract them" just as she said those words the three jumped, then the glass next to her broke next to there, she saw a flash of blue go so fast her eyes couldn't keep up with it, then red, then yellow. Then a pink haired girl running up the stairs.

"Yuck!" She said staring at the alien laying on the floor dead. She didn't even look human, her eyes were huge, her hair like curled spikes, her skin pink like her hair, a tail under her red dress.

"You okay Miss Woods?" She turned her head to see a yellow fox, a smile on her childlike face.

"Wah...?" She turned to see a red and blue guy. The fox-faced turned to a concerned one.

"I don't think she's going to make it guys"

"Kinda busy beating some bad guys!" Someone said.

"She doesn't look so good though"

"Oh no!" Said an overly sweet voice, and Daisy realized it was the pink girl. "I finally get to meet her and I'm covered in goo!" she whined.

"Now's not the time Amy"

"Hmph, what do you know!"

"Mind giving us a hand here instead?"

"I'll take the girls," said the fox. Before Daisy knew it she was being lifted, and her world went black.

* * *

 **Slow start but I want to see if there are any reader of this to start with. Review and let me know ?**


End file.
